interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Thesauro inter
inter :inter prep, pref inter alia i.a. L inter altere cosas :inter alteras cosas inter celo e terra :inter celo e / et terra inter certe limites :inter certos limites inter le dentes :inter los dentes inter le massa :inter la massa inter le multitude :inter la multitude inter le tropicos :inter los tropicos inter quatro oculos inter Scylla e Charybdis :inter Scylla e / et Charybdis interacademic :interacademico(s) / interacademica(s) interaction interaction collective :interaction collectiva interaction de fortias interaction debile interaction del genes :interaction de los genes interaction electromagnetic :interaction electromagnetica interaction forte interaction gravitational interaction interatomic :interaction interatomica interaction intermolecular interaction nuclear interactiones acustic :interactiones acusticas interactive :interactivo(s) / interactiva(s) interacto interager interalliate :interalliato(s) / interaliata(s) interalveolar :interalveolar(es) interamerican :interamericano(s) / interamericana(s) interaperir interaperte :interaperto(s) / interaperta(s) interatomic :interatomico(s) / interatomica(s) interbancari :interbancario(s) / interbancaria(s) intercalar intercalar illustrationes in un texto intercalar un clausula in un contracto :intercalar una clausula in un contracto intercalari :intercalario(s) / intercalaria(s) intercalation intercalation de exemplos in un dictionario intercalation de un clausula in un contracto :intercalation de una clausula in un contracto intercalation de un pausa :intercalation de una pausa intercalation de un syllaba :intercalation de una syllaba intercambiabile :intercambiabile(s) intercambiabilitate intercambiabilitate de pecias de_recambio / distachate fabricate in serie :intercambiabilitate de pecias de_recambio / distachatas fabricatas in serie intercambiar intercambiar experientias intercambiar professores universitari :intercambiar professores universitarios intercambio intercambio commercial intercambio de calor intercambio de mercantias intercambio de merces intercambio intellectual intercapillar :intercapillar(es) interceder interceder in favor de un culpabile interceder pro un persona :interceder pro una persona intercellular :intercellular(es) intercensitari :intercensitario(s / intercensitaria(s) interceptar interceptar le communicationes del inimico :interceptar las communicationes del inimico interceptar le telephono interceptar un balla :interceptar una balla interceptar un ballon interceptar un littera :interceptar una littera interceptar un message interceptation interceptator interception interceptor intercession intercession del Sancte Virgine :intercession de la Sancta Virgine intercession del sanctos :intercession de los sanctos intercessor intercity A :intercity sub, adj interclavicular :interclavicular(es) intercolonial :intercolonial(es) intercommunal :intercommunal(es) intercommunicar intercommunication intercomprehension / intercomprension interconfederal :interconfederal(es) interconfessional :interconfessional(es) interconfessionalitate interconnecter interconnectibile :interconnectibile(s) interconnexion interconsonantic :interconsonantico(s) / interconsonantica(s) intercontinental :intercontinental(es) interconvertibile :interconvertibile(s) intercostal :intercostal(es) intercruciar intercruciar lineas intercruciar se intercultural :intercultural(es) intercurrente :intercurrente(s) intercutanee :intercutaneo(s) / intercutanea(s) interdental :interdental(es) interdentari :interdentario(s) / interdentaria(s) interdepartimental :interdepartimental(es) interdependente :interdependente(s) interdependentia interdependentia del eventos :interdependentia de los eventos interdicer interdicer le accesso a interdicer un cosa explicitemente :interdicer una cosa explicitamente interdicer un prestre interdicite al circulation automobile :/ interdicita(s) a la circulation automobile interdicte al traffico automobile :/ interdicta(s) al traffico automobile interdiction interdiction de abatter interdiction de arresto interdiction de conducer interdiction de construer interdiction de exoperos interdiction de fumar interdiction de importation interdiction de navigar interdiction de parcar interdiction de parlar interdiction de piscar interdiction de sortir interdiction de stationar interdiction de stoppar interdiction de volar interdiction de volo interdiction inviolate :interdiction inviolata interdiction stricte :interdiction stricta interdicto interdiffusion interdigital :interdigital(es) interdiocesan :interdiocesano(s) / interdiocesana(s) interdisciplinari :interdisciplinario(s) / interdisciplinaria(s) interdisciplinaritate interdisciplinaritate de un problema interdisciplinaritate de un recerca :interdisciplinaritate de una recerca interdum :interdum adv interea :interea adv interessante :interessante(s) interessar interessar se interessate :interessato(s) / interessata(s) interessato interesse :interesse interesse accessori :interesse accessorio interesse assecurabile interesse bancari :interesse bancario interesse collective :interesse collectivo interesse commun interesse communitari :interesse communitario interesse componite / composite :interesse componito / composito interesse de capital interesse de coupon interesse de deposito interesse de obligationes interesse de partito interesse de sparnio interesse debite :interesse debito interesse debitori :interesse debitorio interesse deductibile interesse del coalition :interesse de la coalition interesse del communitate :interesse de la communitate interesse del minoritate :interesse de la minoritate interesse del pais interesse del partito interesse del stato interesse minoritari :interesse minoritario interesse morbide :interesse morbido interesse national interesse public :interesse publico interesse simple / simplice interesse usurari :interesse usurario interesse vital interesse vive :interesse vivo interesses adverse :interesses adversos interesses commercial :interesses commerciales interesses confligente :interesses confligentes interesses contrari :interesses contrarios interesses convergente :interesses convergentes interesses establite :interesses establitos interesses inconciliabile :interesses inconciliabiles interesses material :interesses materiales interesses monetari :interesses monetarios interesses moratori :interesses moratorios interesses opposite :interesses oppositos interesses pecuniari :interesses pecuniarios interesses personal :interesses personales interesses preponderante :interesses preponderantes interethnic :interethnico(s) / interethnica(s) intereuropee :intereuropeo(s) / intereuropea(s) interface [A interfacial :interfacial(es) interfacie :interfacie interfacies refractive :interfacies refractivas interfacultate :interfacultate [la interfascicular :interfascicular(es) interfederal :interfederal(es) interfemoral :interfemoral(es) interferente :interferente(s) interferentia interferentia constructive :interferentia constructiva interferentia de luce interferentia de lumine interferentia del linguas materne e estranier :interferentia de las linguas maternas et estranieras interferentia destructive :interferentia destructiva interferentia selective :interferentia selectiva interferential :interferential(es) interferer interferer un radioemission :interferer una radioemission interferogramma :interferogramma [le interferometria interferometria holographic :interferometria holographica interferometric :interferometrico(s) / interferometrica(s) interferometro interferometro acustic :interferometro acustico interferon interfibrose :interfibroso(s) / interfibrosa(s) interfluvio interfoliar :interfoliar vb interfoliate :interfoliato(s) / interfoliata(s) interfoliation intergalactic :intergalactico(s) / intergalactica(s) interganglionar :interganglionar(es) interglacial :interglacial(es) interglaciari :interglaciario(s) / interglaciaria(s) interglandular :interglandular(es) intergovernamental :intergovernamental(es) intergranular :intergranular(es) intergruppo intergruppo del linguas minoritari in le parlamento europee :intergruppo de las linguas minoritarias in le parlamento europeo interhemispheric :interhemispherico(s) / interhemispherica(s) interhuman :interhumano(s) / interhumana(s) interim :interim adv, sub interimari :interimario(s) / interimaria(s) interime :interimo(s) / interima(s) interindividual :interindividual(es) interinsular :interinsular(es) interior :interior adj, sub interior de ecclesia interior del nave :interior de la nave interiorisar :interiorizar interiorisation :interiorization interioritate interjacente :interjacente(s) interjection interjection final interjection postponite :interjection postponita interjective :interjectivo(s) / interjectiva(s) interlabial :interlabial(es) interlaciamento interlaciamento de lineas interlaciar :interlaciar vb interlardamento interlardar interlardar un texto con citationes interlinea interlinear :interlinear(es) interlineation interlingua Interlingua es facile a apprender :Interlingua est facile a apprender interlingual :interlingual(es) interlinguista :interlinguista [le / la interlinguistic :interlinguistico(s) / interlinguistica(s) interlinguistica interlobular :interlobular(es) interlock [A interlocution interlocutor interlocutori :interlocutorio(s) / interlocutoria(s) interlope :interlope(s) adj interloquer interludio interlunio intermaxillar :intermaxillar(es) intermediar intermediari :intermediario(s) / intermediaria(s) intermediario intermediation intermedie :intermedio(s) / intermedia(s) intermedio intermembranose :intermembranoso(s) / intermembranosa(s) intermenstrual :intermenstrual(es) intermezzo intermezzo de Schubert intermigration interminabile :interminabile(s) interminabilitate interministerial :interministerial(es) intermission intermittente :intermittente(s) intermittentia intermittentia de un sono intermitter intermodulation intermolecular :intermolecular(es) intermunicipal :intermunicipal(es) intermuscular :intermuscular(es) internamento internamento de refugiatos politic :internamento de refugiatos politicos internar internar refugiatos politic :internar refugiatos politicos internasal :internasal(es) international :international(es) internationalisar :internationalizar internationalisar un debatto :internationalizar un debatto internationalisar un territorio :internationalizar un territorio internationalisar un zona :internationalizar una zona internationalisation :internationalization internationalismo internationalista :internationalista adj, sub internationalistic :internationalistico(s) / internationalistica(s) internationalitate internato interne :interno(s) / interna(s) internebular :internebular(es) interneuron internista :internista / la interno internodal :internodal(es) internodio internuclear :internuclear(es) internunciatura internuncio interoceanic :interoceanico(s) / interoceanica(s) interoceptive :interoceptivo(s) / interoceptiva(s) interocular :interocular(es) interossee :interosseo(s) / interossea(s) interpalpebral :interpalpebral(es) interparietal :interparietal(es) interparlamentari :interparlamentario(s) / interparlamentaria(s) interpartitic :interpartitico(s) / interpartitica(s) interpellante :interpellante [le / la interpellar interpellation interpellator interpenetrar interpenetration interphase :interphase [la interphono interplanetari :interplanetario(s) / interplanetaria(s) Interpol interpolabile :interpolabile(s) interpolar interpolation interpolation circular interpolator interponer interponer se interponer se in un disputa :interponer se in una disputa interponte :interponte [le / la interposition interprendente :interprendente(s) interprender interprenditor interprenditor de constructiones interprenditor de demolitiones interprenditor de pompas funebre :interprenditor de pompas funebres interprenditor de transportos interpretabile :interpretabile(s) interpretabilitate interpretar interpretar dualisticamente le realitate :interpretar dualisticamente la realitate interpretar le cartas :interpretar las cartas interpretar le parte de Othello :interpretar la parte de Othello interpretar le rolo de Othello interpretar mal un cosa :interpretar mal una cosa interpretar materialisticamente le realitate :interpretar materialisticamente la realitate interpretar sentimentos interpretar sonios interpretar un cosa a su maniera :interpretar una cosa a su maniera interpretar un cosa al pede del littera :interpretar una cosa al pede de la littera interpretar un rolo interpretar un solo interpretar un texto interpretariato interpretate virtuosemente :[interpretato(s) / interpretata(s) virtuosamente interpretation interpretation al pede del littera :interpretation al pede de la littera interpretation allegoric del biblia :interpretation allegorica de la biblia interpretation ample :interpretation ampla interpretation analogic :interpretation analogica interpretation cabalistic :interpretation cabalistica interpretation de / del texto interpretation de sonios interpretation de un texto interpretation de virtuoso interpretation del biblia :interpretation de la biblia interpretation del leges :interpretation de las leges interpretation del sonios :interpretation de los sonios interpretation erronee :interpretation erronea interpretation false :interpretation falsa interpretation incorrecte del factos :interpretation incorrecta de los factos interpretation integral del concerto interpretation maligne :interpretation maligna interpretation mechanicistic del realitate :interpretation mechanicistica de la realitate interpretation psychodynamic :interpretation psychodynamica interpretation servil interpretation simultanee :interpretation simultanea interpretation tendentiose del factos :interpretation tendentiosa de los factos interpretation textual interpretation unilateral del factos :interpretation unilateral de los factos interpretationes divergente :interpretationes divergentes interpretative :interpretativo(s) / interpretativa(s) interprete :interprete / la interprete de sonios interprete del biblia :interprete de la biblia interprete polyglotte :interprete polyglotto / polyglotta interprete quadrilingue interprete simultanee :interprete simultaneo / simultanea interprisa interprisa a succursales multiple :interprisa a succursales multiplas interprisa a travalio continue :interprisa a travalio continuo interprisa agrari :interprisa agraria interprisa agricole :interprisa agricola interprisa audace interprisa audaciose :interprisa audaciosa interprisa aventurose :interprisa aventurosa interprisa bancari :interprisa bancaria interprisa ben oleate :interprisa ben oleata interprisa clave interprisa colossal interprisa commercial interprisa competitive :interprisa competitiva interprisa conjuncte :interprisa conjuncta interprisa de affretamento interprisa de autobus(es) interprisa de camionage interprisa de confection interprisa de constructiones interprisa de demolition de autos / automobiles interprisa de demolition(es) :interprisa de demolition(es) interprisa de distribution interprisa de diversion interprisa de dragage interprisa de expedition interprisa de exportation interprisa de fructicultura interprisa de horticultura interprisa de importantia median :interprisa de importantia mediana interprisa de labor continue :interprisa de labor continuo interprisa de location de autos / automobiles interprisa de pompas funebre :interprisa de pompas funebres interprisa de praticultura interprisa de raffinamento interprisa de remolcage interprisa de reparationes interprisa de / del stato interprisa de stivage interprisa de stockage interprisa de the interprisa de transbordo interprisa de transportos interprisa de travalio continue :interprisa de travalio continuo interprisa disastrose :interprisa disastrosa interprisa editorial interprisa experimental interprisa familial interprisa fatal interprisa ferroviari :interprisa ferroviaria interprisa fictive :interprisa fictiva interprisa funeste :interprisa funesta interprisa gigante interprisa gigantesc :interprisa gigantesca interprisa hasardate :interprisa hasardata interprisa hasardose :interprisa hasardosa interprisa horticole :interprisa horticola interprisa incerte :interprisa incerta interprisa industrial interprisa insensate :interprisa insensata interprisa marginal interprisa mercantil interprisa mixte :interprisa mixta interprisa modello interprisa monstro interprisa multinational interprisa parastatal interprisa periculose :interprisa periculosa interprisa petroler :interprisa petrolera interprisa pilota interprisa plurinational interprisa private :interprisa privata interprisa rentabile interprisa riscate :interprisa riscata interprisa riscose :interprisa riscosa interprisa saisonal interprisa statal interprisa titanic :interprisa titanica interprisa unipersonal interprofessional :interprofessional(es) interprovincial :interprovincial(es) interpsychologia interracial :interracial(es) interramento interramento civil interramento militar interrar interrar le hacha de guerra :interrar la hacha de guerra interrar un cadavere interrar un tresor interregional :interregional(es) interregno interrelatar interrelation interrelation de factos interrenal :interrenal(es) interrogar interrogar le testes :interrogar los / las testes interrogar un alumno oralmente interrogar un persona pro obtener informationes :interrogar una persona pro obtener informationes interrogation interrogative :interrogativo(s) / interrogativa(s) interrogator interrogatori :interrogatorio(s) / interrogatoria(s) interrogatorio interrogatorio contradictori :interrogatorio contradictorio interrogatorio de tertie grado :interrogatorio de tertio grado interrogatorio de teste interrogatorio del teste :interrogatorio del / de_la teste interrogatorio del testes :interrogatorio de los / las testes interrogatorio preliminar interrogatorio sever :interrogatorio severo interrumper interrumper le communication :interrumper la communication interrumper su relation interrumper un conversation :interrumper una conversation interrumper un graviditate :interrumper una graviditate interrumper un orator interrumper un pregnantia :interrumper una pregnantia interrupte :interrupto(s) / interrupta(s) interruption interruption de currente interruption de / del labor interruption de pena interruption de / del travalio interruption del graviditate :interruption de la graviditate interruption del pregnantia :interruption de la pregnantia interruption medullar interruptiones continue :interruptiones continuas interruptive :interruptivo(s) / interruptiva(s) interruptor interruptor a / con cordon interruptor a / con flexo interruptor a / de mano interruptor a tempore interruptor bidirectional interruptor crepuscular interruptor de currente interruptor del luce :interruptor de la luce interruptor manual interruptor monopolar interruptor principal interruptor thermostatic :interruptor thermostatico interruptor unipolar interscapular :interscapular(es) interscholar :interscholar(es) intersecar intersection intersection a nivellos diverse :intersection a nivellos diversos intersection al mesme nivello :intersection al mesmo nivello intersection de curvas intersection de superfacies / superficies intersectional :intersectional(es) intersectorial :intersectorial(es) intersexo intersexual :intersexual(es) intersexualitate intersideral :intersideral(es) interspecific :interspecifico(s) / interspecifica(s) interspinal :interspinal(es) interstellar :interstellar(es) intersterilitate interstitial :interstitial(es) interstitio interstitio luminose :interstitio luminoso interstratificate :interstratificato(s) / interstratificata(s) interstratification intersubjective :intersubjectivo(s) / intersubjectiva(s) intersubjectivitate intersyndical :intersyndical(es) intertanto :intertanto adv intertanto io poterea haber lo facite jam tres vices :intertanto io poterea haber lo facito jam tres vices intertener intertenimento intertextual :intertextual(es) intertextualitate intertextura intertribal :intertribal(es) intertrigo intertropical :intertropical(es) interurban :interurbano(s) / interurbana(s) intervallar :intervallar(es) intervallic :intervallico(s) / intervallica(s) intervallo intervallo aperte :intervallo aperto intervallo atonal intervallo augmentate :intervallo augmentato intervallo chromatic :intervallo chromatico intervallo clause :intervallo clauso intervallo de acceptation intervallo de tertia intervallo de un hora :intervallo de una hora intervallo diatonic :intervallo diatonico intervallo lucide :intervallo lucido intervallo melodic :intervallo melodico intervallo minor intervallo musical intervallos temporanee de sol :intervallos temporaneos de sol intervalvular :intervalvular(es) intervascular :intervascular(es) intervenir intervenir chirurgicamente intervenir con rigor intervention intervention armate :intervention armata intervention chirurgic :intervention chirurgica intervention de un mediator intervention del policia :intervention de la policia intervention del stato intervention operative :intervention operativa intervention operatori :intervention operatoria intervention statal interventionismo interventionismo statal interventionista :interventionista adj, sub interventricular :interventricular(es) interversion interversion de parolas in un phrase :interversion de parolas in una phrase interversion del carga de proba / prova :interversion de la carga de proba / prova interversion del factores de un multiplication :interversion de los factores de una multiplication intervertebral :intervertebral(es) interverter interverter le parolas de un phrase :interverter las parolas de una phrase interverter le rolos :interverter los rolos intervider interview [A interview con le ministro interviewar interviewar le ministro interviewer A intervista intervista con le ministro intervocalic :intervocalico(s) / intervocalica(s) interzonal :interzonal(es) intestatario intestate :intestato(s) / intestata(s) intestato intestin :intestino(s) / intestina(s) intestinal :intestinal(es) intestino intestino abdominal intestino cec :intestino ceco intestino rectal intestino tenue :intestino tenuo intestino terminal inthronar inthronisar :inthronizar inthronisation :inthronization inthronisation de un rege :inthronization de un rege inthronisation del papa :inthronization del papa intifada intimar intimation intime :intimo(s) / intima(s) intimidabile :intimidabile(s) intimidante :intimidante(s) intimidar intimidar un persona per menacias :intimidar una persona per menacias intimidation intimidator intimidatori :intimidatorio(s) / intimidatoria(s) intimismo intimista :intimista adj, sub intimitate intinction intitular intitular un roman intitulation intoccabile :intoccabile(s) intoccabilitate intolerabile :intolerabile(s) intolerabilitate intolerante :intolerante(s) intolerantia intolerantia ideologic :intolerantia ideologica intolerantia religiose :intolerantia religiosa intonar intonar le hymno national intonation intonation false :intonation falsa intonation interrogative :intonation interrogativa intonation juste :intonation justa intonnar intorquer intorsion intoxicante :intoxicante(s) intoxicar intoxicar le sanguine intoxication intoxication alcoholic :intoxication alcoholica intoxication alimentari :intoxication alimentaria intoxication botulinic :intoxication botulinica intoxication cannabic :intoxication cannabica intoxication de nicotina intoxication de / del sanguine intoxication exogene :intoxication exogena intoxication fungic :intoxication fungica intoxication mercurial intoxication per ammoniaco intoxication per arsenico / arsenium intoxication per caffeina intoxication per carne intoxication per chloro intoxication per le fumo intoxication per le gas intoxication per monoxydo de carbon intoxication per morphina intoxication per mytilotoxina intoxication per parathion intoxication per phenol intoxication per quinina intoxication saturnin :intoxication saturnina intra :intra adv, prep, pref intra le frontieras :intra las frontieras intra le possibilitates existente :intra las possibilitates existentes intra le terminos del lege :intra los terminos de la lege intra tres dies intra tres menses intra un anno intra un certe radio :intra un certo radio intra un radio de dece kilometros intra-alveolar :intra-alveolar(es) intra-articular :intra-articular(es) intra-atomic :intra-atomico(s) / intra-atomica(s) intra-aural :intra-aural(es) intrabuccal :intrabuccal(es) intracardiac :intracardiaco(s) / intracardiaca(s) intracellular :intracellular(es) intracerebral :intracerebral(es) intracervical :intracervical(es) intracommunitari :intracommunitario(s) / intracommunitaria(s) intracranian :intracraniano(s) / intracraniana(s) intracranic :intracranico(s) / intracranica(s) intractabile :intractabile(s) intractabilitate intradermic :intradermico(s) / intradermica(s) intradorso :intradorso intraducibile :intraducibile(s) intraducibilitate intraducibilitate de un expression dialectal :intraducibilitate de una expression dialectal intraduodenal :intraduodenal(es) intragastric :intragastrico(s) / intragastrica(s) intralingual :intralingual(es) intramarginal :intramarginal(es) intramesso :intramesso [le intramolecular :intramolecular(es) intramural :intramural(es) intramuscular :intramuscular(es) intranasal :intranasal(es) intranquille :intranquillo(s) / intranquilla(s) intranquillitate intransferibile :intransferibile(s) intransferibilitate intransigente :intransigente(s) intransigentia intransigentia calvinistic :intransigentia calvinistica intransitive :intransitivo(s) / intransitiva(s) intransitivitate intransitivitate de un verbo intransitivo intransmissibile :intransmissibile(s) intransmissibilitate intransmutabile :intransmutabile(s) intransmutabilitate intransportabile :intransportabile(s) intranuclear :intranuclear(es) intraocular :intraocular(es) intrapelvic :intrapelvico(s) / intrapelvica(s) intrapulmonar :intrapulmonar(es) intrarectal :intrarectal(es) intrarenal :intrarenal(es) intrascrotal :intrascrotal(es) intraspinal :intraspinal(es) intratelluric :intratellurico(s) / intratellurica(s) intratesticular :intratesticular(es) intrathoracic :intrathoracico(s) / intrathoracica(s) intratumoral :intratumoral(es) intrauterin :intrauterino(s) / intrauterina(s) intravaginal :intravaginal(es) intravascular :intravascular(es) intravenose :intravenoso(s) / intravenosa(s) intraventricular :intraventricular(es) intravertebral :intravertebral(es) intravesical :intravesical(es) intrazonal :intrazonal(es) intrepide :intrepido(s) / intrepida(s) intrepiditate intrepiditate de un heroe intricar intricar le cordas :intricar las cordas intricar se intricate :intricato(s) / intricata(s) intrication intrication del problemas economic :intrication de los problemas economicos intrico intriga intriga amorose :intriga amorosa intriga de palatio intriga de un roman intriga galante intriga palatin :intriga palatina intriga politic :intriga politica intriga romanesc :intriga romanesca intrigante :intrigante(s) intrigar intrigar pro obtener un posto intrigas de corte intrinsec :intrinseco(s) / intrinseca(s) intrinsecar :intrinsecar vb intrinsecitate intro :intro adv, pref introducer introducer datos introducer in le mercato introducer innovationes introducer le bulon in le perforation :introducer le bulon in la perforation introducer le cavilia in le prisa de contacto :introducer la cavilia in la prisa de contacto introducer le cavilia in le prisa de currente :introducer la cavilia in la prisa de currente introducer le clave in le serratura :introducer la clave in la serratura introducer reformas introducer un catheter introducer un clavo introducer un correction :introducer una correction introducer un emendamento introducer un infusion :introducer una infusion introducer un moneta :introducer una moneta introducer un nove moda :introducer una nova moda introducer un reforma :introducer una reforma introducer un tampon introducibile :introducibile(s) introducibilitate introduction introduction clandestin :introduction clandestina introduction del Interlingua-English Dictionary introduction furtive :introduction furtiva introduction del clave in le serratura :introduction de la clave in la serratura introductive :introductivo(s) / introductiva(s) introductor introductori :introductorio(s) / introductoria(s) introgression introgressive :introgressivo(s) / introgressiva(s) introito introjection intromission intromitter intron :intron [le introrse :introrso(s) / introrsa(s) introspection introspective :introspectivo(s) / introspectiva(s) introspicer introvabile :introvabile(s) introvabilitate introvabilitate de un objecto introvabilitate de un persona :introvabilitate de una persona introversion introverter introvertite :introvertito(s) / introvertita(s) introvertito intruder intruse :intruso(s) / intrusa(s) intrusion intrusive :intrusivo(s) / intrusiva(s) intruso intubar intubation intubator intuer intuibile :intuibile(s) intuibilitate intuition intuition feminin :intuition feminina intuition linguistic :intuition linguistica intuition secur :intuition secura intuitionismo intuitionismo bergsonian :intuitionismo bergsoniano intuitionismo de Bergson intuitionista :intuitionista adj, sub intuitive :intuitivo(s) / intuitiva(s) intuitivitate intumescente :intumescente(s) intumescentia intumescer intus :intus adv intussusception inula inulina inunction inundabile :inundabile(s) inundar inundation inurban :inurbano(s) / inurbana(s) inurbanitate inusabile :inusabile(s) inusual :inusual(es) inutile :inutile(s) inutilisabile :inutilizabile(s) inutilisabilitate :inutilizabilitate inutilisar :inutilizar inutilisar un arma :inutilizar una arma inutilisate :inutilizato(s) / inutilizata(s) inutilisation :inutilization inutilisation de un arma :inutilization de una arma inutilitate inutilitate de un effortio invadabile :invadabile(s) invader invaginar invaginate :invaginato(s) / invaginata(s) invagination invainar invainar le spada :invainar la spada invalidabile :invalidabile(s) invalidabilitate invalidar invalidar argumentos invalidar un bono de transporto public :invalidar un bono de transporto publico invalidar un contracto invalidar un election :invalidar una election invalidar un goal invalidar un sententia :invalidar una sententia invalidation invalidation de un contracto invalidation de un election :invalidation de una election invalide :invalido(s) / invalida(s) invaliditate invaliditate de un bulletin de voto invaliditate de un contracto invalido invalido de guerra invar :invar [le invariabile :invariabile(s) invariabilitate invariabilitate del cursos :invariabilitate de los cursos invariabilitate del leges :invariabilitate de las leges invariante :invariante adj, sub invariante adiabatic :invariante adiabatica invariante de flexion invariante differential invariantia invariate :invariato(s) / invariata(s) invasar invasion invasion de conilios invasion de culices invasion de eriosomas invasion de erucas invasion de locustas invasion de melolonthas invasion de mosquitos invasion de musca invasion de muses invasion de pulices invasion de rattos invasion de saccheos invasion de tineas invasion inimic :invasion inimica invasion vandale :invasion vandala invasiones barbaric :invasiones barbaricas invasiones del barbaros :invasiones de los barbaros invasive :invasivo(s) / invasiva(s) invasor invectiva invectivar invectivar (contra) un persona :invectivar (contra) una persona invective :invectivo(s) / invectiva(s) inveher inveloppamento inveloppar inveloppar un persona in un cappa :inveloppar una persona in una cappa inveloppe :inveloppe [le inveloppe a fenestra inveloppe de plumbo inveloppe de reinvio inveloppe de un littera :inveloppe de una littera inveloppe floral inveloppe gummate :inveloppe gummato inveloppe refrigerante inveloppe responsa inveloppe seminal invendibile :invendibile(s) invendibilitate invendite :invendito(s) / invendita(s) invenenamento invenenamento de sanguine invenenamento per ammoniaco invenenamento per arsenico / arsenium invenenamento per chloro invenenamento per gas invenenamento per le fumo invenenamento per parathion invenenamento per phenol invenenamento per quinina invenenamento saturnin :invenenamento saturnino invenenar invenenar le vita a / de un persona :invenenar la vita a / de una persona invenenar un bibita :invenenar una bibita invenenar un can invenenator invengiate :invengiato(s) / invengiata(s) inventar inventar un nove typo de motor :inventar un novo typo de motor inventar un pretexto inventar un subterfugio inventariar inventariation inventario inventario annual inventario de bureau inventario de cocina inventario de hotel inventario de magazin inventario de officio inventario de theatro invention Invention del Cruce :Invention de la Cruce invention del imprimeria :invention de la imprimeria invention diabolic :invention diabolica invention ingeniose :invention ingeniosa inventiva :inventiva [la inventive :inventivo(s) / inventiva(s) inventivitate inventor inventor del imprimeria :inventor de la imprimeria inventor del telescopio inventor ingeniose :inventor ingenioso inverificabile :inverificabile(s) inverisimile = inverosimile :inverisimile(s) = inverosimile(s) inverosimilante :inverosimilante(s) inverosimilantia inverse :inverso(s) / inversa(s) inversemente proportional :inversamente proportional inversemente proportionate :inversamente proportionato(s) / proportionata(s) inversiflor :inversiflor(es) inversion inversion del matrices :inversion de las matrices inversion del polaritate :inversion de la polaritate inversion del polos :inversion de los polos inversion del subjecto inversion del temperatura :inversion de la temperatura inversion thermic :inversion thermica inversive :inversivo(s) / inversiva(s) inverso inverso de un soldatura :inverso de una soldatura inversor invertase :invertase [la invertebrate :invertebrato(s) / invertebrata(s) invertebrato inverter inverter le currente electric :inverter la currente electrica inverter le ordine inverter le partes :inverter las partes inverter le polaritate :inverter la polaritate inverter le rolos :inverter los rolos inverter se invertibile :invertibile(s) invertibilitate invertibilitate de factores invertina invertito investibile :investibile(s) investibilitate investigabile :investigabile(s) investigar investigar un cosa a fundo :investigar una cosa a fundo investigation investigation a fundo investigation biologic :investigation biologica investigation de nivello investigation del mercato investigation del policia :investigation de la policia investigation del solo investigation del terreno investigation disciplinari :investigation disciplinaria investigation epidemiologic :investigation epidemiologica investigation exhaustive :investigation exhaustiva investigation extrajudicial investigation extrajudiciari :investigation extrajudiciaria investigation minute :investigation minuta investigation minutiose :investigation minutiosa investigation nuclear investigation parlamentari :investigation parlamentaria investigation policiari :investigation policiaria investigation preliminar investigation scientific :investigation scientifica investigation scrupulose :investigation scrupulosa investigation spatial investigator investigator sagace investigator scientific :investigator scientifico investimento investimento de capitales investimento productive :investimento productivo investir investir moneta in un cosa :investir moneta in una cosa investir multe tempore in un cosa :investir multe tempore in una cosa investir un capital investitor investitores institutional :investitores institutionales investitura inveterar inveterate :inveterato(s) / inveterata(s) inviabile :inviabile(s) inviar inviar al ferralia :inviar a la ferralia inviar al galeras :inviar a las galeras inviar al patres :inviar a los patres inviar basios inviar contra reimbursamento inviar in avante inviar le ballon in le rete :inviar le ballon in la rete inviar litteras inviar per via maritime :inviar per via maritima inviar truppas al fronte inviar un cablogramma inviar un factura :inviar una factura inviar un infante al schola :inviar un infante a la schola inviar un invitation :inviar una invitation inviar un littera :inviar una littera inviar un message inviar un persona in exilio :inviar una persona in exilio inviar un telegramma inviato inviato de Deo inviato del celo inviato special invicte :invicto(s) / invicta(s) invide :invido(s / invida(s) invidia invidia de penis invidia professional invidiabile :invidiabile(s) invidiar invidiose :invidioso(s) / invidiosa(s) invidiose de qualcosa :[invidioso(s) / invidiosa(s) de qualcosa invidiose de qualcuno :/ invidiosa(s) de qualcuno invincibile :invincibile(s) invincibilitate invindicate :invindicato(s) / invindicata(s) invio invio a vista invio assortite :invio assortito invio contra reimbursamento invio de consignation invio de fructos invio de imprimitos invio de moneta invio per via maritime :invio per via maritima invio postal invio urgente inviolabile :inviolabile(s) inviolabilitate inviolabilitate del domicilio inviolabilitate parlamentari :inviolabilitate parlamentaria inviolate :inviolato(s) / inviolata(s) invirgar invirgatura invirgatura de un ave :invirgatura de una ave invisibile :invisibile(s) invisibilitate invitante :invitante(s) invitar invitar a cenar invitar a dansar invitar a mangiar invitar un persona a prender le the :invitar una persona a prender le the invitation invitato invitato al nuptias :invitato a las nuptias invitato de honor invitato in le studio invitator invitatori :invitatorio(s) / invitatoria(s) invitatorio invivibile :invivibile(s) in vivo L invocar invocar circumstantias attenuante :invocar circumstantias attenuantes invocar Deo invocar le adjuta de un persona :invocar la adjuta de una persona invocar le benevolentia del judice :invocar la benevolentia del judice invocar le manes del ancestres :invocar los manes de los ancestres invocar le misericordia de Deo :invocar la misericordia de Deo invocar le sanctos :invocar los sanctos invocar le vengiantia de Deo :invocar la vengiantia de Deo invocar le vindicantia de Deo :invocar la vindicantia de Deo invocar un precedente invocation invocative :invocativo(s) / invocativa(s) invocator invocatori :invocatorio(s) / invocatoria(s) involucello involucrate :involucrato(s) / involucrata(s) involucro involucro de un inflorescentia :involucro de una inflorescentia involucro floral involuntari :involuntario(s) / involuntaria(s) involute :involuto(s) / involuta(s) involution involution senil involution uterin :involution uterina involutive :involutivo(s) / involutiva(s) involver involver in bruma(s) involver in mysterio involver in nebulas involver un contradiction :involver una contradiction invulnerabile :invulnerabile(s) invulnerabilitate invulnerabilitate de Achilles io :io pron pers io abomina le hypocrisia :(io) abomino la hypocrisia io adora ir al cinema :(io) adoro ir al cinema io agera in consequentia :(io) agerai in consequentia io agera secundo mi conscientia :(io) agerai secundo mi conscientia io appoia tu opinion :(io) appoio tu opinion io arrivara a quatro horas :(io) arrivarai a quatro horas io attesta que iste homine es innocente :(io) attesto que iste homine est innocente io audi le tictac del horologio :(io) audio le tictac del horologio io cognosce ambe personas :(io) cognosceo ambas personas io crede que Jan es absente :(io) credeo que Jan est absente io da le libro a mi amico :(io) do le libro a mi amico io demonstrara que io ha ration :(io) demonstrarai que io hai / habeo ration io destina iste summa al compra de un bicycletta :(io) destino ista summa a la compra de una bicycletta io discerne mal le colores :(io) discerneo mal las colores io dubita de haber dicite isto :(io) dubito de haber dicito isto io dubita del attingibilitate de su propositiones :(io) dubito de la attingibilitate de sus propositiones io es a Bilthoven :(io) soi / stoi a Bilthoven io es ardente de febre :(io) soi / stoi ardendo de febre io es curiose de / pro saper su planos :(io) soi / stoi curioso / curiosa de / pro saper sus planos io es disposite a pagar le costos :(io) soi / stoi disposito / disposita a pagar los costos io es lasse de vostre insolentias :(io) soi / stoi lasso / lassa de vostras insolentias io es originari de Bilthoven :(io) soi originario / originaria de Bilthoven io es pessimista super le resultato del electiones :(io) soi / stoi pessimista super le resultato de las electiones io es plenmente satisfacte :(io) soi / stoi plenamente satisfacto / satisfacta io essera franc :(io) esserai franco / franca io esseva un adolescente de dece-sex annos, quando le guerra ha erumpite :io esseva un(a) adolescente de dece-sex annos, quando la guerra erumpevit / ha_erumpito io face isto pro passar le tempore :(io) faceo isto pro passar le tempore io ha absolutemente besonio de mi berillos :(io) hai / habeo absolutamente besonio de mis berillos io ha essite injuste con ille :(io) hai essito injusto / injusta con ille io ha finite de leger le libro :(io) hai finito de leger le libro io ha lassitudes in le gambas :(io) hai / habeo lassitudes in las gambas io ha le certitude que ille venira :(io) hai / habeo la certitude que ille venira io ha le gingivas inflammate :(io) hai / habeo las gingivas inflammatas io ha le honor de communicar vos :(io) hai / habeo le honor de communicar vos io ha le parola super le puncta del lingua :(io) hai / habeo la parola super la puncta de la lingua io ha mal de gorga :(io) hai / habeo mal de gorga io ha mal evalutate le distantia :(io) hai / habeo mal evalutato / evalutata la distantia io ha mi adjutas pro isto :(io) hai / habeo mis adjutas pro isto io ha notate le matricula de iste auto / automobile :(io) hai notato / notata la matricula de iste auto / automobile io ha nulle tempore a leger :(io) hai / habeo nullo tempore a leger io ha ordinate caffe :(io) hai ordinato caffe io ha ordinate duo thes :(io) hai ordinato(s) duos thes io ha pagate un precio astronomic :(io) hai pagato un precio astronomico io ha perdite tote inclination :(io) hai perdito / perdita tota inclination io ha sequite le ordines :(io) hai sequito(s) les ordines io ha traciate un quadro circum le texto :(io) hai traciato un quadro circum le texto io ha venite per autostop :(io) hai venito per autostop io habeva le intention de :io habeva / habui la intention de io habeva perdite le conto :io habeva / habui perdito le conto io ignorava le existentia de iste testamento :io ignorava la existentia de iste testamento io include vostre nomine in le lista :(io) includeo vostro nomine in la lista io ipse :io ipse / ipso / ipsa io la scribe un littera :(io) le scribeo una littera (a illa) io la vide :(io) la video io le considera culpabile :(io) lo considero culpabile io le distraheva de su labor :io lo distraheva / distrahevi de su labor io le distraheva de su travalio :io lo distraheva / distrahevi de su travalio io le ha assalite de questiones :(io) lo hai assalito de questiones io le ha persuadite de prender le libro :(io) lo hai persuadito de prender le libro io le habeva reattrappate in duo menses :io lo habeva / habui reattrappato in duos menses io le lo ha communicate personalmente :(io) le lo hai communicato personalmente io le recognosceva per su ambulatura :io lo recognoscevi per su ambulatura io le scribe un littera :(io) le scribeo / stoi_scribendo una littera (a ille) io les scribe un littera :(io) les scribeo / stoi_scribendo una littera io les vide :(io) los video io me absentara de Bilthoven alicun dies :(io) me absentarai de Bilthoven alicunos dies io me demanda de ubi proveni su hostilitate a iste projecto :(io) me demando de ubi proveni su hostilitate a iste projecto io me ha excoriate le mano :(io) me hai excoriato / excoriata la mano io me limitara a dicer que :(io) me limitarai a dicer que io me rememora le parolas de iste canto, ma io ha oblidate le aere :(io) me rememoro las parolas de iste canto, ma io hai oblidato / oblidata la aere io me vergonia de te :(io) me vergonio de te io me ha vidite fortiate a intervenir :(io) me hai vidito fortiato / fortiata a intervenir io me ha vidite obligate a intervenir :(io) me hai vidito obligato / obligata a intervenir io non cognosce le functionamento del computator / computer :(io) non cognosceo le functionamento del computator / computer io non es un mago :(io) non soi un mago io non ha familiaritate con motores :(io) non hai / habeo familiaritate con motores io non ha le costume facer ille cosas :(io) non hai / habeo le costume facer illas cosas io non me habeva date conto de tote le implicationes :io non me habeva dato conto de totas las implicationes io non me recorda multo del russo :(io) non me recordo multo del russo io non pote acceptar vostre proposition :(io) non poteo acceptar vostra proposition io non pote venir :(io) non poteo venir io non pretende esser un experto in le materia :(io) non pretendeo esser un experto in la materia io non resiste al calor :(io) non resisteo al calor io non sape an ille veni :(io) non sapeo an ille veni io non sape cocinar :(io) non sapeo cocinar io sape nihil de ille, excepte que ille fuma :(io) sapeo nihil de ille, excepte que ille fuma io non sape si mi amico veni :(io) non sapeo si mi amico veni io non sapeva le hora :io non sapeva la hora io non vole immiscer me in vostre lites familiar :(io) non voleo immiscer me in vostras lites familiares io non vole precipitar me :(io) non voleo precipitar me io non volerea cambiar con ille io pensa, dunque io existe -- Cartesio :(io) penso, dunque (io) existeo -- Cartesio io pote imaginar me lo multo ben :(io) poteo imaginar me lo multo ben io propenderea pro un compromisso io resta sceptic quanto a su honestate / honestitate :(io) resto sceptico / sceptica quanto a su honestate / honestitate io sape que illa venira :(io) sapeo que illa venira io senti un intense compassion pro illa :(io) sentio una intensa compassion pro illa io spera que non :(io) spero que non io te da mi parola de honor :(io) te do mi parola de honor io te exhorta a dicer le veritate :(io) te exhorto a dicer la veritate io te lo ha dicite viginti / vinti vices :(io) te lo ha dicito viginti / vinti vices io te lo recommenda :(io) te lo recommendo io te permitte de entrar :(io) te permitteo de entrar io te retelephonara in le vespera :(io) te retelephonarai in la vespera io te retelephonara in le vespere :(io) te retelephonarai in le vespere io tende a pensar que vos ha ration :(io) tendeo a pensar que vos hetis / habetis ration io va a Bilthoven :(io) vai / vadeo a Bilthoven io va a pede :(io) vai / vadeo a pede io va al extero :(io) vai / vadeo al extero io va duchar me :(io) vai / vadeo duchar me io va retornar a isto :(io) vai / vadeo retornar a isto io veni pro travaliar :(io) venio pro travaliar io vide un grande futuro pro iste producto :(io) video un grande futuro pro iste producto io vive al extero :(io) viveo al extero io vole que on respecta mi intimitate :(io) voleo que on respectae mi intimitate io vos adjura de dicer le veritate :(io) vos adjuro de dicer la veritate io vos certifica que le information es exacte :(io) vos certifico que la information est exacta io vos conjura de non facer lo :(io) vos conjuro de non facer lo io vos desidera / desira un prospere anno nove :(io) vos desidero / desiro un prospero anno novo io vos face gratia del resto del historia :(io) vos faceo gratia del resto de la historia io vos require de inserer mi rectification :(io) vos requireo de inserer mi rectification iodar iodato iodhydric :iodhydrico(s) / iodhydrica(s) iodic :iodico(s) / iodica(s) iodido iodido de argento iodido de kalium iodido methylic :iodido methylico iodifere :iodifero(s) / iodifera(s) iodismo iodo iodoformo iodometria iodometric :iodometrico(s) / iodometrica(s) iodose :iodoso(s) / iodosa(s) iodurar ioduration ioduro ioduro de argento ioduro de plumbo ion ion atomic :ion atomico ion de hydrogeno ion hydrogene :ion hydrogeno ion negative :ion negativo ion positive :ion positivo iones polymere :iones polymeros iones sodic :iones sodicos ionic :ionico(s) / ionica(s) ionico ionisabile :ionizabile(s) ionisante :ionizante(s) ionisar :ionizar ionisation :ionization ionisation electrolytic :ionization electrolytica ionisation electronic :ionization electronica ionisation multiple :ionization multipla ionisation per radiation :ionization per radiation ionisation thermal :ionization thermal ionisation thermic :ionization thermica ionisator :ionizator ionium ionogramma :ionogramma ionometria ionometric :ionometrico(s) / ionometrica(s) ionometro ionophono ionosphera ionospheric :ionospherico(s) / ionospherica(s) iota :iota [la iotacismo ipecacuanha [Tupi Iphigenia ipse :ipse(s) / ipso(s) / ipsa(s) ipso facto L ipso jure L ir ir a bicycletta ir a bordo ir a Canossa ir a casa ir a cauda ir a cavallo ir a cercar un medico ir a confessar se ir a contracurrente ir a grallas ir a passo de tortuca ir a pede ir a prender un bottilia :ir a prender una bottilia ir a quatro pedes ir a rota libere :ir a rota libere / libera ir a su ruina ir a visitar le matre e le neonato :ir a visitar la matre e le neonato ir al altere mundo :ir al altero mundo ir al barricadas :ir a as barricadas ir al bureau ir al capite :ir a la capite ir al capite del peloton :ir a la capite del peloton ir al celo ir al dentista ir al deriva :ir a la deriva ir al est ir al exito ir al fundo ir al guerra :ir a la guerra ir al incontro de un futuro incerte :ir al incontro de un futuro incerto ir al incontro de un persona :ir al incontro de una persona ir al lecto ir al missa :ir a la missa ir al nord ir al officio ir al passo ir al plagia :ir a la plagia ir al putanas :ir a las putanas ir al schola :ir a la schola ir al sud ir al testa :ir a la testa ir al testa del peloton :ir a la testa del peloton ir al theatro ir al trotto ir al urnas :ir a las urnas ir al urnas electoral :ir a las urnas electorales ir al west ir avante ir ben ir con grallas ir contra le currente :ir contra la currente ir contra le vento ir contra vento ir cortesar ir curvate :ir curvato(s) / curvata(s) ir curvate sub le peso de :ir / curvata(s) sub le peso de ir de bucca a bucca ir de surprisa in surprisa ir de un extremo al altere :ir de un extremo al altero ir detra un persona :ir detra una persona ir e venir :ir e / et venir ir in autobus ir in barca ir in bus ir in canoa ir in cassation ir in exilio ir in fila ir in fumo ir in paradiso ir in passo ir in pension ir in rota libere :ir in rota libere / libera ir in slitta ir in toboggan ir in traino ir in tram ir in tramvia ir in tramway ir le amblo ir le capite inclinate :ir la capite inclinata ir le testa inclinate :ir la testa inclinata ir mangiar al restaurante chinese ir melio que previste :ir melio que previsto ir nude :ir nude(s) / nudo(s) / nuda(s) ir toto normalmente ir vestite al moda occidental :ir / vestita(s) a la moda occidental ir via ira ira incoercibile ira popular iracunde :iracundo(s) / iracunda(s) iracundia Irak irakian :irakiano(s) / irakiana(s) irakiano Iran iranian :iraniano(s) / iraniana(s) iraniano irascer irascibile :irascibile(s) irascibilitate irate :irato(s) / irata(s) irenic :irenico(s) / irenica(s) irenismo iridaceas iridacee :iridaceo(s) / iridacea(s) Iride iride :iride iride florentin :iride florentina iridectomia iridescente :iridescente(s) iridescentia iridescer iridic :iridico(s) / iridica(s) iridium iridotomia iris :íris [la iris fetidissime :iris fetidissima iris florentin :iris florentina iris germanic :iris germanica iris pallide :iris pallida irisar irisate :irisato(s) / irisata(s) irisation irisation de un prisma irish coffee [A iritis Irlanda Irlanda del Nord irlandese :irlandese(s) / irlandesa(s) ironia ironia amar :ironia amara ironia del fato ironia del sorte :ironia de la sorte ironia mordente ironia socratic :ironia socratica ironic :ironico(s) / ironica(s) ironisar :ironizar ironista iroquese :iroquese(s) / iroquesa(s) irradiante :irradiante(s) irradiar irradiar calor irradiar confidentia in se mesme :irradiar confidentia in se mesmo(s) / mesma(s) irradiar de gaudio irradiar de joia irradiar luce irradiar lumine irradiation irradiation de radium irradiation de un dolor :irradiation de un(a) dolor irradiation dolorose :irradiation dolorosa irradiation thermic :irradiation thermica irradiator irrationabile :irrationabile(s) irrational :irrational(es) irrationalismo irrationalista :irrationalista(s) adj irrationalitate irreal :irreal(es) irrealisabile :irrealizabile(s) irrealisabilitate :irrealizabilitate irrealisate :irrealizato(s) / irrealizata(s) irrealismo irrealismo de un politica :irrealismo de una politica irrealista :irrealista adj, sub irrealitate irrecipibile :irrecipibile(s) irrecipibilitate irrecipibilitate de un recurso irreclamabile :irreclamabile(s) irreclamabilitate irrecognoscibile :irrecognoscibile(s) irrecognoscibilitate irreconciliabile :irreconciliabile(s) irreconciliabilitate irrecovrabile :irrecovrabile(s) irrecuperabile :irrecuperabile(s) irrecuperabilitate irrecusabile :irrecusabile(s) irrecusabilitate irrecusabilitate de un testimonio irredenta I irredentismo irredentista :irredentista adj, sub irredimibile :irredimibile(s) irredimibilitate irreducibile :irreducibile(s) irreducibilitate irreducibilitate de fractiones irreducibilitate de un equation :irreducibilitate de una equation irreducibilitate de un oxydo irreducibilitate de un voluntate :irreducibilitate de una voluntate irreductibile :irreductibile(s) irreductibilitate irreflexion irreflexive :irreflexivo(s) / irreflexiva(s) irreflexivitate irreflexivitate del juventute :irreflexivitate de la juventute irreformabile :irreformabile(s) irrefragabile :irrefragabile(s) irrefragabilitate irrefrangibile :irrefrangibile(s) irrefrangibilitate irrefrenabile :irrefrenabile(s) irrefrenabilitate irrefrenate :irrefrenato(s) / irrefrenata(s) irrefutabile :irrefutabile(s) irrefutabilitate irrefutate :irrefutato(s) / irrefutata(s) irregular :irregular(es) irregularitate irregularitate administrative :irregularitate administrativa irregularitate del intervallos :irregularitate de los intervallos irreimplaciabile :irreimplaciabile(s) irrelevante :irrelevante(s) irrelevantia irreligion irreligiose :irreligioso(s) / irreligiosa(s) irreligiositate irremediabile :irremediabile(s) irremediabilemente perdite :irremediabilemente perdito(s) / perdita(s) irremediabilitate irremissibile :irremissibile(s) irremissibilitate irremissibilitate de un culpa :irremissibilitate de una culpa irremovibile :irremovibile(s) irremunerabile :irremunerabile(s) irremunerate :irremunerato(s) / irremunerata(s) irrenunciabile :irrenunciabile(s) irrenunciabilitate irreparabile :irreparabile(s) irreparabilitate irreparabilitate de un error irrepetibile :irrepetibile(s) irrepetibilitate irrepetibilitate de un experimento irreprehensibile :irreprehensibile(s) irreprehensibilitate irreprehensibilitate del stilo irrepressibile :irrepressibile(s) irreprimibile :irreprimibile(s) irreprochabile :irreprochabile(s) irreprochabilitate irreprochabilitate de su comportamento irreprochabilitate de su conducta irreproducibile :irreproducibile(s) irreproducibilitate irresistibile :irresistibile(s) irresistibilitate irresolubile :irresolubile(s) irresolubilitate irresolubilitate de un problema irresolute :irresoluto(s) / irresoluta(s) irresolution irrespecto irrespectuose :irrespectuoso(s) / irrespectuosa(s) irrespectuositate irrespirabile :irrespirabile(s) irrespirabilitate irresponsabile :irresponsabile(s) irresponsabilitate irrestaurabile :irrestaurabile(s) irretractile :irretractile(s) irretractilitate irrevelabile :irrevelabile(s) irrevelabilitate irrevelate :irrevelato(s) / irrevelata(s) irreverente :irreverente(s) irreverentia irreversibile :irreversibile(s) irreversibilitate irreversibilitate del evolution :irreversibilitate de la evolution irrevocabile :irrevocabile(s) irrevocabilitate irrevocabilitate de un decision :irrevocabilitate de una decision irrevocabilitate del passato irrider irrigabile :irrigabile(s) irrigabilitate irrigar irrigar terras irrigation irrigation artificial irrigation del vagina :irrigation de la vagina irrigation per aeration irrigation per aspersion irrigation sanguinee :irrigation sanguinea irrigator irrigatori :irrigatorio(s) / irrigatoria(s) irrision irrisor irrisori :irrisorio(s) / irrisoria(s) irritabile :irritabile(s) irritabilitate irritante :irritante(s) irritar irritate :irritato(s) / irritata(s) irritate ille se allontanava a grande passos :irritato ille se allontanavit a grandes passos irritation irritation del gorga :irritation de la gorga irritative :irritativo(s) / irritativa(s) irritator irrite :irrito(s) / irrita(s) irrorabile :irrorabile(s) irrorar irroration irrorator irrumper irrumper in le casa de un persona :irrumper in la casa de una persona irrumpibile :irrumpibile(s) irrumpibilitate irruption irruption del manifestantes in le ambassada :irruption de los manifestantes in la ambassada irruptiones barbaric :irruptiones barbaricas irruptiones del barbaros :irruptiones de los barbaros irruptive :irruptivo(s) / irruptiva(s) Isaac isagoge :isagoge isagogic :isagogico(s) / isagogica(s) Isaia isallobare :isallobaro(s) / isallobara(s) isallobaro isallotherma :isallotherma [la isatis :isatis [la isatis tinctori :isatis tinctoria isba ischemia ischemic :ischemico(s) / ischemica(s) ischiatic :ischiatico(s) / ischiatica(s) ischio isentropic :isentropico(s) / isentropica(s) isiac :isiaco(s) / isiaca(s) isiaco islam islamic :islamico(s) / islamica(s) islamisar :islamizar islamisation :islamization islamisation de partes de Espania post le octave seculo :islamization de partes de Espania post le octavo seculo islamismo islamita :islamita adj, sub islamitic :islamitico(s) / islamitica(s) islamologo Islanda islandese :islandese(s) / islandesa(s) islandic :islandico(s) / islandica(s) ismaelita :ismaelita adj, sub ismo :ismo [le isoagglutinisation :isoagglutinization isobare :isobaro(s) / isobara(s) isobaric :isobarico(s) / isobarica(s) isobaro isobarometric :isobarometrico(s) / isobarometrica(s) isobatha :isobatha [la isocardia isocellular :isocellular(es) isochore :isochoro(s) / isochora(s) isochromatic :isochromatico(s) / isochromatica(s) isochrome :isochromo(s) / isochroma(s) isochrone :isochrono(s) / isochrona(s) isochronismo isochrono isoclinal :isoclinal(es) isocline :isoclino(s) / isoclina(s) isoclino isocoagulabilitate isodiametric :isodiametrico(s) / isodiametrica(s) isodynamia isodynamic :isodynamico(s) / isodynamica(s) isoelectric :isoelectrico(s) / isoelectrica(s) isoenergetic :isoenergetico(s) / isoenergetica(s) isoete :isoete [le isogame :isogamo(s) / isogama(s) isogameta :isogameta [le isogamia isoglossa isoglosse :isoglosso(s) / isoglossa(s) isogonal :isogonal(es) isogone :isogono(s) / isogona(s) isogonic :isogonico(s) / isogonica(s) isohedric :isohedrico(s) / isohedrica(s) isohyete :isohyeto(s) / isohyeta(s) isohypsa isohypse :isohypso(s) / isohypsa(s) isoionic :isoionico(s) / isoionica(s) isolabile :isolabile(s) isolamento isolamento acustic :isolamento acustico isolamento biogenetic :isolamento biogenetico isolamento cellular isolamento del tecto isolamento ecologic :isolamento ecologico isolamento sonor :isolamento sonoro isolante :isolante(s) adj isolar isolar le vaccas malade :isolar las vaccas maladas isolar le vaccas malade del vaccas san :isolar las vaccas maladas de las vaccas sanas isolar se de un gruppo isolar un cosa de su contexto :isolar una cosa de su contexto isolate :isolato(s) / isolata(s) isolate de su contexto :[isolato(s) / isolata(s) de su contexto isolation isolation acustic :isolation acustica isolation biogenetic :isolation biogenetica isolation bipolar isolation calorific :isolation calorifica isolation del tecto isolation dielectric :isolation dielectrica isolation ecologic :isolation ecologica isolation phenologic :isolation phenologica isolation thermic :isolation thermica isolationismo isolationista :isolationista adj, sub isolator isolator conic :isolator conico isoleucina isologe :isologo(s) / isologa(s) isomere :isomero(s) / isomera(s) isomeria isomeria nuclear isomeric :isomerico(s) / isomerica(s) isomerisation :isomerization isomerismo isomero isometria isometric :isometrico(s) / isometrica(s) isomorphe :isomorpho(s) / isomorpha(s) isomorphic :isomorphico(s) / isomorphica(s) isomorphismo isomorphismo topologic :isomorphismo topologico isonomia isoperimetric :isoperimetrico(s) / isoperimetrica(s) isophylle :isophyllo(s) / isophylla(s) isopode :isopodo(s) / isopoda(s) isoptere :isoptero(s) / isoptera(s) isoscele :isoscele(s) adj isoscelia isoscelia de un triangulo isosensibilisation :isosensibilization isospin :isospin isostasia isostatic :isostatico(s) / isostatica(s) isostaticitate isosyllabe :isosyllabo(s) / isosyllaba(s) isosyllabic :isosyllabico(s) / isosyllabica(s) isosyllabismo isotherma :isotherma [la isothermal :isothermal(es) isotherme :isothermo(s) / isotherma(s) isothermia isothermic :isothermico(s) / isothermica(s) isotonia isotonic :isotonico(s) / isotonica(s) isotope :isotopo(s) / isotopa(s) isotopic :isotopico(s) / isotopica(s) isotopo isotopo de hydrogeno isotopo de / del uranium isotopo del carbon isotopo radioactive :isotopo radioactivo isotopo stabile isotransplant :isotransplant [le isotransplantation isotron :isotron [le isotrope :isotropo(s) / isotropa(s) isotropia isotropic :isotropico(s) / isotropica(s) isotropo isotypo Israel israeli :israeli [le / la israelian :israeliano(s) / israeliana(s) israeliano israelita :israelita adj, sub israelo-arabe :israelo-arabe(s) adj israelo-palestinian :israelo-palestiniano(s) / israelo-palestiniana(s) iste :iste adj / pron dem iste abuso es un accusation contra le societate :iste abuso est una accusation contra la societate iste accidente le ha date un trauma / traumatismo :iste accidente le ha dato un trauma / traumatismo iste accidente le ha traumatisate :iste accidente lo ha traumatizato iste acido corrode le metallos :iste acido corrode los metallos iste actiones non es cessibile :istas actiones non son cessibiles iste activitates non es de nostre dominio :istas activitates non son de nostro dominio iste affirmation es disproviste de tote fundamento :ista affirmation est disprovista de toto fundamento iste apparato face meravilias iste articulo de lege es applicabile hic :iste articulo de lege est applicabile hic iste articulo de lege se applica hic iste articulo non ha essite facturate :iste articulo non ha essito facturato iste articulo suscitava un grande interesse :iste articulo suscitavit un grande interesse iste ascension es infacibile :ista ascension est infacibile iste assertion non es defendibile :ista assertion non est defendibile iste auto / automobile consume multe benzina :iste auto / automobile consume multa benzina iste auto / automobile consume multe gasolina :iste auto/ automobile consume multa gasolina iste auto / automobile es destinate al ferralia :iste auto / automobile est destinato a la ferralia iste auto / automobile es destinate pro le ferralia :iste auto / automobile est destinato pro la ferralia iste auto / automobile functiona con benzina iste auto / automobile functiona con gasolina iste auto automobile ha le conducta a sinistra :iste auto / automobile ha / habe la conducta a sinistra iste auto / automobile se ha oxydate completemente :iste auto / automobile se ha oxydato completamente iste balla retrosalta ben :ista balla retrosalta ben iste berillos reduce :istes berillos reducen iste calceos es multo commode :istes calceos son multo commodos iste camion ha un carga maxime de dece tonnas :iste camion ha / habe una carga maxima de dece tonnas iste camisa es plen de rugas :ista camisa est plena de rugas iste can sape facer trucos iste cappello me va ben iste carne es francamente non mangiabile :ista carne est francamente non mangiabile iste casa es riccamente mobilate :ista casa est riccamente mobilata iste casa ha un tecto hypothecate :ista casa ha / habe un tecto hypothecato iste casa pote esser occupate immediatemente :ista casa pote esser occupata immediatamente iste castello data del medievo iste chantage es un abomination :iste chantage est una abomination iste citros proveni de Espania :istes citros provenien de Espania iste clausula non invalida mi derectos :ista clausula non invalida mis derectos iste colla non attacha ben :ista colla non attacha ben iste colla non colla :ista colla non colla iste colla non colla ben :ista colla non colla ben iste colla non tene :ista colla non tene iste colores se associa perfectemente :istes (istas) colores se associan perfectamente iste conceptiones es antinomic :istas conceptiones son antinomicas iste conceptiones es contradictori :istas conceptiones son contradictorias iste conceptos coincide :istes conceptos coinciden iste conducta vos honora :ista conducta vos honora iste corda non ha bastante joco :ista corda non ha / habe bastante joco iste cosa habera un cauda :ista cosa habera una cauda iste cosa non me tocca :ista cosa non me tocca iste cosa sole finir mal :ista cosa sole finir mal iste cosas es indistinguibile :istas cosas son indistinguibiles iste costume ha cadite in disuso :iste costume ha cadito in disuso iste datos non es programmabile :istes datos non son programmabiles iste debe costar al maximo dece florinos iste decision provide un precedente pro casos similar :ista decision provide un precedente pro casos similares iste diario es falsificate :iste diario est falsificato iste dica ha un declivitate de 30 per cento :ista dica ha / habe una declivitate de 30 per cento iste dictionario maledicte :iste dictionario maledicto iste disco es un classico del jazz :iste disco est un classico del jazz iste discoperta eternisara le memoria de iste grande scientista :ista discoperta eternizara la memoria de iste grande scientista iste distantia es difficile a determinar :ista distantia est difficile a determinar iste disveloppamento es imputabile al politica del governamento :iste disveloppamento est imputabile a la politica del governamento iste duo expressiones es equivalente :istas duas expressiones son equivalentes iste duo flores se differentia per lor perfumo :istas duas flores se differentian per lor perfumo iste duo pendulas indica sempre le mesme hora :istas duas pendulas indican sempre la mesma hora iste duo periodos coincide in parte :istes duos periodos coinciden in parte iste duo sorores es identic :istas duas sorores son identicas iste duo urbes es distante le un del altere de circa vinti kilometros :istas duas urbes son distantes la una de la altera de circa vinti kilometros iste edificio es inadaptabile a usos scholar :iste edificio est inadaptabile a usos scholares iste emission ha essite programmate a un hora troppo tardive :ista emission ha essito programmata a una hora troppo tardiva iste equipa ha essite relegate al secunde division :ista equipa ha essito relegata a la secunda division iste error essera facilemente rectificabile iste es le solution preferibile :ista est la solution preferibile iste es un labor que obtunde le mente :iste es un labor que obtunde la mente iste evento es gravate indelibilemente in su memoria :iste evento est gravato indelibilemente in su memoria iste exercitio fatiga le bracios :iste exercitio fatiga los bracios iste fabrica produce 24.000 bottilias cata / per die :ista fabrica produce 24.000 bottilias cata / per die iste fabrica tracta mille tonnas de aciero per anno :ista fabrica tracta mille tonnas de aciero per anno iste facto non ha relevantia :iste facto non ha / habe relevantia iste factos admitte un sol interpretation :istes factos admitten una sola interpretation iste factos es strictemente connectite :istes factos son strictamente connectitos iste femina ha numerose adoratores :ista femina ha / habe numerosos adoratores iste fiasco me desola iste film es apte pro tote le publicos :iste film est apto pro totos los publicos iste flor annuncia le primavera :ista flor annuncia la primavera iste fructos non se conserva :istes fructos non se conservan iste genere de cosas iste goal non conta iste goal non es valide :iste goal non est valido iste habitude del ajornamento perpetual :ista habitude del ajornamento perpetual iste idea es in le aere :ista idea est in le aere iste idea la perseque :ista idea la perseque iste infante es un ver supplicio :iste infante est un vero supplicio iste infante me ha robate le corde :iste infante me ha robato le corde iste infante non progressa iste instrumento non ha un altere destination :iste instrumento non ha / habe una altera destination iste interprisa comporta multe riscos :ista interprisa comporta multos riscos iste interprisa emplea mille personas :ista interprisa emplea mille personas iste interprisa non ha futuro :ista interprisa non ha / habe futuro iste interprisa vole reorganisar :ista interprisa vole reorganizar iste jocator ha essite le revelation del match :iste jocator ha essito la revelation del match iste lacca sicca in tres horas :ista lacca sicca in tres horas iste lege es retroactive usque a 1960 :ista lege est retroactiva usque a 1960 iste lege ha un effecto retroactive usque a 1960 :ista lege ha / habe un effecto retroactivo usque a 1960 iste lege se applica a totes sin discrimination :ista lege se applica a totos sin discrimination iste libro captiva del principio usque al fin iste libro contine cento paginas iste libro es exhauste :iste libro est exhausto iste libro es multo distractive :iste libro est multo distractivo iste libro es un requisitorio contra le guerra :iste libro est un requisitorio contra la guerra iste libro fascina del principio usque al fin iste libro ha copyright :iste libro ha / habe copyright iste libro se vende ben iste ligno es imputrescibile :iste ligno est imputrescibile iste ligno se finde facilemente iste longe marcha me ha fatigate :ista longa marcha me ha fatigato iste machina functiona mal :ista machina functiona mal iste margarina es facile de extender a qualcunque temperatura :ista margarina est facile de extender a qualcunque temperatura iste medicamento es efficace :iste medicamento est efficace iste mesura ha un character provisional :ista mesura ha / habe un character provisional iste mesura ha un character temporari :ista mesura ha / habe un character temporario iste methodo non es operational :iste methodo non est operational iste methodo non es practicabile :iste methodo non est practicabile iste montania ha mille metros de altitude :ista montania ha / habe mille metros de altitude iste mundo sublunar iste musica flatta le aure :ista musica flatta le aure iste nocte :ista nocte iste non esseva mi intention :ista non esseva mi intention iste notion comprende duo partes :ista notion comprende duas partes iste notion es dual :ista notion est dual iste nubes nigre annuncia le pluvia :istas nubes nigras annuncian la pluvia iste numero es accompaniate de un supplemento :iste numero est accompaniato de un supplemento iste observation non es personal :ista observation non est personal iste odor me nausea iste odor revela le presentia de gas :iste odor revela la presentia de gas iste offerta non es disdignabile :ista offerta non est disdignabile iste opera es un creation de Verdi :ista opera est una creation de Verdi iste operation necessita un grande maestria del technica :ista operation necessita una grande maestria de la technica iste opiniones non es conciliabile :istas opiniones non son conciliabiles iste palatio es un ver labyrintho :iste palatio est un vero labyrintho iste pan ha un gusto mucide :iste pan ha / habe un gusto mucido iste papiro colla ben iste parola deriva del latino :ista parola deriva del latino iste parola es a pena pronunciabile :ista parola est a pena pronunciabile iste parola es un calco del germano :ista parola est un calco del germano iste parola ha connotationes bastante forte :ista parola ha / habe connotationes bastante fortes iste parola ha un acception negative :ista parola ha / habe una acception negativa iste parve strata duce al mercato :ista parva strata duce al mercato iste patre neglige su infantes :iste patre neglige sus infantes iste pectinatura te rejuvenesce :ista pectinatura te rejuvenesce iste pensamento me face fremer iste pensata me face fremer :ista pensata me face fremer iste persona es un enigma pro me :ista persona est un enigma pro me iste perspectiva me surride :ista perspectiva me surride iste pianista es le accompaniator de un violinista :iste pianista est le accompaniator de un violinista iste pictor ha un tocca delicate :iste pictor ha / habe una tocca delicata iste pictor ha un tocca fin :iste pictor ha / habe una tocca fina iste pictura es attribuite a Van Gogh :ista pictura est attribuita a Van Gogh iste pictura es le perla de mi collection :ista pictura est la perla de mi collection iste placia es occupate :ista placia est occupata iste plancas proveni de iste vetule querco :istas plancas provenien de iste vetulo querco iste plano entra in le quadro del reforma general :iste plano entra in le quadro de la reforma general iste planta non es acclimatabile in nostre pais :ista planta non est acclimatabile in nostro pais iste plantas ha lor habitat in turbieras humide :istas plantas han / haben lor habitat in turbieras humidas iste pneu / pneumatico ha perdite su relievo :iste pneu / pneumatico ha perdito su relievo iste poema se apprende facilemente iste poesia es indigeste :ista poesia est indigesta iste poesia me intriga :ista poesia me intriga iste polder evacua su aquas in le canal de cinctura :iste polder evacua sus aquas in le canal de cinctura iste position non es defendibile sin artilleria :ista position non est defendibile sin artilleria iste possibilitate es eliminate :ista possibilitate est eliminata iste problema debe esser considerate in su totalitate :iste problema debe esser considerato in su totalitate iste procedimento ha cadite in disuso :iste procedimento ha cadito in disuso iste processo ha cadite in disuso :iste processo ha cadito in disuso iste producto es un contrafaction :iste producto est una contrafaction iste profession ha futuro :ista profession ha / habe futuro iste proposition es derisori :ista proposition est derisoria iste proposition esseva approbate al unanimitate :ista proposition esseva approbata al unanimitate iste proposition mereva le approbation de totes :ista proposition mereva / merevit la approbation de totos iste puella se emotiona facilemente :ista puella se emotiona facilemente iste question es irrelevante :ista question est irrelevante iste question non es pertinente :ista question non est pertinente iste radio functiona con pilas iste rationamento me habeva disconcertate :iste rationamento me habeva / habuit disconcertato iste refusa es un absurditate :ista refusa est una absurditate iste region es difficilemente accessibile :ista region est difficilemente accessibile iste region non es equipate pro le tourismo :ista region non est equipata pro le tourismo iste region spira quiete :ista region spira quiete iste regula es toto arbitrari :ista regula est toto arbitraria iste regula non es applicabile hic :ista regula non est applicabile hic iste regula non es valide hic :ista regula non est valida hic iste remarca non es personal :ista remarca non est personal iste remarca se situa in le prolongamento de iste rationamento :ista remarca se situa in le prolongamento de iste rationamento iste representation non corresponde al realitate :ista representation non corresponde a la realitate iste resorto ha perdite su resilientia :iste resorto ha perdito / perdita su resilientia iste responsa characterisa le homine :ista responsa characteriza le homine iste responsa equivale a un refusa :ista responsa equivale a una refusa iste ruito me incommoda iste rumores noce a nostre reputation :istes rumores nocen a nostra reputation iste sapon irrita le pelle :iste sapon irrita la pelle iste sapores combina ben :istes sapores combinan ben iste scarpas es multo commode :istas scarpas son multo commodas iste schola es ben aerate :ista schola est ben aerata iste situation appella un action immediate :ista situation appella una action immediata iste situation es inconcipibile :ista situation est inconcipibile iste situation presenta alicun disavantages :ista situation presenta alicunos disavantages iste situation require un action immediate :ista situation require una action immediata iste spongia es multo absorbente :ista spongia est multo absorbente iste station cessa de emitter a 21 horas :ista station cessa de emitter a 21 horas iste stoffa distige facilemente :ista stoffa distige facilemente iste studio aperi un nove dominio :iste studio aperi un novo dominio iste subjecto es tabu :iste subjecto est tabu iste tank perde gas iste tempore da sete iste terreno es inadequate pro le construction :iste terreno est inadequato pro la construction iste texto es a pena publicabile :iste texto est a pena publicabile iste texto es diversemente interpretabile :iste texto est diversamente interpretabile iste texto se presta a diverse interpretationes :iste texto se presta a diversas interpretationes iste tradition se transmitte de patres a filios :ista tradition se transmitte de patres a filios iste tragedia me ha contristate :ista tragedia me ha contristato iste veneno es de grande lethalitate :iste veneno est de grande lethalitate iste verbo es in singular :iste verbo est in singular iste vespera :ista vespera iste vino es ben bibibile :iste vino est ben bibibile iste vite se disserra iste vitreria ha arrivate intacte :ista vitreria ha arrivato intacta iste vulnerato respira ancora iste prepositiones rege le accusativo :istas prepositiones regen le accusativo isthmic :isthmico(s) / isthmica(s) isthmo Isthmo de Panama isthmo que junge duo continentes :isthmo que junge duos continentes isto :isto pron dem isto aggrava le situation :isto aggrava la situation isto altera le situation :isto altera la situation isto care de senso isto care totalmente de valor isto causa aversion isto causa dolor de stomacho isto clama al celo isto contradice le linea politic del partito :isto contradice la linea politica del partito isto contradice lo que ille ha dicite anteriormente :isto contradice lo que ille ha dicito anteriormente isto contraveni al interesse general isto contraveni al lege de Deo :isto contraveni a la lege de Deo isto corona su effortios :isto corona sus effortios isto costa plus de lo que io pensava isto da como resultato isto depende del circumstantias :isto depende de las circumstantias isto disconcerta tote mi projectos :isto disconcerta totos mis projectos isto es a pena credibile :isto est a pena credibile isto es adverse al interesse general :isto est adverso al interesse general isto es blande como le butyro :isto est blando como le butyro isto es contrari a nostre interesses :isto est contrario a nostros interesses isto es contrari al equitate :isto est contrario a la equitate isto es contrari al justitia :isto est contrario a la justitia isto es contrari al natura :isto est contrario a la natura isto es contrari al veritate :isto est contrario a la veritate isto es de mi preferentia :iste / ista est de mi preferentia isto es facibile :isto est facibile isto es foras / foris de nostre horizonte :isto est foras / foris de nostro horizonte isto es frigide al tacto :isto est frigido al tacto isto es in sol minor :isto est in sol minor isto es inconsistente con lo que illa ha dicite le septimana passate :isto est inconsistente con lo que illa ha dicito la septimana passata isto es incontestabile :isto est incontestabile isto es indicibile :isto est indicibile isto es indiscutibile :isto est indiscutibile isto es indubitabile :isto est indubitabile isto es insupportabile :isto est insupportabile isto es jectar oleo in le foco :isto est jectar oleo in le foco isto es le culmine :isto est le culmine isto es le moral del historia :ista est la moral de la historia isto es le morte del commercio :isto est la morte del commercio isto es le opinion del generalitate del homines :ista est la opinion de la generalitate de los homines isto es moneta perdite :isto est moneta perdita isto es moralmente irresponsabile :iste est moralmente irresponsabile isto es obstructive pro le commercio :isto est obstructivo pro le commercio isto es plus facile de intuer que de explicar rationalmente :isto est plus facile de intuer que de explicar rationalmente isto es plus facile de intuer que de rationar :isto est plus facile de intuer que de rationar isto es preferibile :isto est preferibile isto es preferibile a illo :isto est preferibile a illo isto es previste :isto est previsto isto es previste in le planification :isto est previsto in la planification isto es pro un bon fin :isto est pro un bon fin isto es pur invidia :isto est pura invidia isto es pur phantasia :isto est pura phantasia isto es sin importantia :isto est sin importantia isto es solo le initio :isto est solo le initio isto es subjecte a un mulcta grave :isto est subjecto a una mulcta grave isto es superior a mi fortias :isto est superior a mis fortias isto es superior al comprehension / comprension human :isto est superior a la comprehension / comprension humana isto es traditionalmente un mestiero de homines :iste est traditionalmente un mestiero de homines isto es troppo riscose pro me :isto est troppo riscoso pro me isto es un clavo in mi feretro :isto est un clavo in mi feretro isto es un cosa decidite :ista est una cosa decidita isto es un cosa evidente :ista est una cosa evidente isto es un deformation del factos :ista est una deformation de los factos isto es un error evidente :isto est un error evidente isto es un error obvie :isto est un error obvio isto es un habitude tenace :ista est una habitude tenace isto es un insulto al bon gusto :isto est un insulto al bon gusto isto es un joco de infante :isto est un joco de infante isto es un labor repetitive :iste est un labor repetitivo isto es un perdita facilemente reparabile :ista est una perdita facilemente reparabile isto es un puncto de controversia :isto est un puncto de controversia isto es un puncto de disputa :isto est un puncto de disputa isto es un puncto de vista purmente theoric :isto est un puncto de vista puramente theorico isto es un question de gusto(s) :ista est una question de gusto(s) isto es un question de mal voluntate :ista est una question de mala voluntate isto est un signal de pluvia :isto est un signal de pluvia isto es un ultime advertimento :isto est un ultimo advertimento isto es un veritabile lacca chinese :ista est una veritabile lacca chinesa isto es un violation de mi intimitate :ista est una violation de mi intimitate isto es vicin al veritate :isto est vicino a la veritate isto esseva alco revelator pro me :isto fuit alco revelator pro me isto esseva previsibile desde longe tempore :isto esseva previsibile desde longo tempore isto esseva un action isolate :ista fuit una action isolata isto eveni traditionalmente in septembre isto excede qualcunque description isto excede su fortias :isto excede sus fortias isto excita resentimento isto exige multe preparativos :isto exige multos preparativos isto exige un altere approche :isto exige un altero approche isto exige un precision rigorose :isto exige una precision rigorosa isto face un differentia de dece cents :isto face una differentia de dece cents isto face un grande differentia :isto face una grande differentia isto forma parte del passato isto functiona como un sedativo isto funde in le bucca :isto funde in la bucca isto ha assatis durate :isto ha assatis durato isto ha hastate su morte :isto ha hastato su morte isto ha implicationes politic :isto ha / habe implicationes politicas isto ha provocate un choc violente :isto ha provocato un choc violento isto ha suscitate le discordia inter le duo amicos :isto ha suscitato la discordia inter los duos amicos isto ha un aspecto estranie :isto ha / habe un aspecto estranio isto ha un aspecto pauco / poco appetitose :isto ha / habe un aspecto pauco / poco appetitoso isto ha un effecto laxante :isto ha / habe un effecto laxante isto ha un explication in theoria :isto ha / habe una explication in theoria isto ha un grande importantia pro me :isto ha / habe una grande importantia pro me isto ha un gusto deliciose :isto ha / habe un gusto delicioso isto ha un longe tradition :isto ha / habe una longa tradition isto es le fructo de un longe tradition :isto est le fructo de una longa tradition isto habeva loco sub su gerentia :isto habuit loco sub su gerentia isto implica un grande sacrificio isto incide profundemente in le vita social :isto incide profundamente in la vita social isto inspira aversion isto es humanmente impossibile :isto est humanamente impossibile isto le exonera de qualcunque culpa :isto lo exonera de qualcunque culpa isto macula su bon nomine isto me causa insomnia isto me conveni meraviliosemente :isto me conveni meraviliosamente isto me da fremitos de horror isto me da nauseas isto me da pena isto me diverte isto me es repugnante :isto me est repugnante isto me impedi de dormir isto me pare estranie :isto me pare estranio isto me plena de allegressa isto me plena de satisfaction isto me repugna isto merita mi approbation isto non admitte comparation :isto non admitte comparation isto non admitte dubita :isto non admitte dubita isto non admitte retardo isto non cambia le cosa :isto non cambia la cosa isto non compensa le costos :isto non compensa los costos isto costa nihil isto non es compulsori, nonne? :isto non est compulsorio, nonne? isto non es de mi competentia :isto non est de mi competentia isto non es de mi incumbentia :isto non est de mi incumbentia isto non es de mi responsabilitate :isto non est de mi responsabilitate isto non es in su natura :isto non est in su natura isto non es le bon tactica pro regular un tal cosa :ista non est la bona tactica pro regular una tal cosa isto non es le orthographia correcte :ista non est la orthographia correcta isto non es medicalmente impossibile :isto non est medicalmente impossibile isto non es un exemplo recommendabile :iste non est un exemplo recommendabile isto non es un modo de action honeste :iste non est un modo de action honesto isto non es valide pro le riccos :isto non est valido pro los riccos isto non exhauri le possibilitates :isto non exhauri las possibilitates isto non facilita le cosas :isto non facilita las cosas isto non forma parte de su repertorio isto non ha alicun puncto de comparation :isto non ha / habe alicun puncto de comparation isto ha ni cauda ni capite :isto ha / habe ni cauda ni capite isto ha ni cauda ni testa :isto ha / habe ni cauda ni testa isto non implica necessarimente que :isto non implica necessariamente que isto non me impressiona tanto isto non me reguarda isto non me trahe del embarasso isto non pote esser justificate :isto non pote esser justificato isto servi a / pro nihil isto non significa necessarimente que :isto non significa necessariamente que isto non va al corde del question :isto non va / vade al corde de la question isto normalmente non es mi costume :iste normalmente non est mi costume isto occurre in le melior familias :isto occurre in las meliores familias isto occurre plus de duo vices per septimana :isto occurre plus de duas vices per septimana isto occurre rarmente :isto occurre raramente isto ole a fascismo isto paralysa le traffico de pagamentos isto pare incredibile isto pare inoffensive :isto pare inoffensivo isto passa mi fortias :isto passa mis fortias isto permanera semper / sempre in mi memoria isto pote conducer nos lontano isto pote durar un mense al maximo isto pote haber consequentias de grande portata isto poterea complicar le cosa :isto poterea complicar la cosa isto provoca aversion isto recadera super vos isto refuta tote critica :isto refuta tota critica isto require (un) certe reserva :isto require (una) certa reserva isto require multe tempore :isto require multo tempore isto require precision isto require vostre presentia :isto require vostra presentia isto revela le tocco de un maestro isto sappa le energia de un persona :isto sappa la energia de una persona isto se adressava indirectemente a me :isto se adressava indirectamente a me isto se deduce directemente de lo que precede :isto se deduce directamente de lo que precede isto serea contraproducente isto serea contraproductive :isto serea contraproductivo isto servi solo pro dupar le stomacho isto significa nihil isto supera mi fortias :isto supera mis fortias isto superpassa mi cognoscimento isto surprende isto te da fame isto te da honor isto te honora isto testifica de su valor isto transcende le politica del partito :isto transcende la politica del partito isto va sin dicer isto veni del fundo de su corde Italia Italia Septentrional italian :italiano(s) / italiana(s) italianisar :italianizar italianisation :italianization italianismo italianitate italiano italic :italico(s) / italica(s) italica italico italophone :italophono(s) / italophona(s) italophono item :item adv, sub item pro memoria iterabile :iterabile(s) iterar iteration iterative :iterativo(s) / iterativa(s) iterativo iterator itero :itero adv itero e itero :itero et itero ithyphallia ithyphallic :ithyphallico(s) / ithyphallica(s) itinerante :itinerante(s) itinerantia itinerar itinerari :itinerario(s) / itineraria(s) itinerario itinerario touristic :itinerario touristico itinerario transsaharian :itinerario transsahariano itinere :itinere [le ition :ition [le IVA: Imposto super le Valor Adjungite :IVA: Imposto super le Valor Adjungito Ivan Ivan le Terribile ixia ixobrycho ixobrycho minute :ixobrycho minuto [[Usator:Carlos A. Santos|Carlos A. Santos] 22:30, 2 martio 2008 (UTC)